The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
HVAC apparatuses are used to control interior space of structures so that it is comfortable for individuals. In multi-unit structures, separate HVAC apparatuses can be provided to each unit to suit the preferences of the individuals in that unit. Traditionally, an HVAC apparatus can be controlled by a thermostat located within the unit. The thermostat can be programmed to store a schedule that indicates a desired temperature at various times throughout a day. The HVAC apparatus is operated in accordance with the stored schedule.